<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Meeting by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287087">Family Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain'>LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes have mundane (ish) home lives and problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ll never guess,” Kushina is saying before Minato has even made it all the way through the door. “What your son did in school today.”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Minato freezes and debates the merits of turning right around and going back to doing paperwork at the office. The chances are high that whatever Naruto did will have resulted in more of it for him and it’s always good to stay ahead. Genma snickers, slaps his shoulder with a quiet but cheerful, “good luck, boss!” and dashes back towards the road where Raidō is waiting with the car.</p>
<p>Technically, Minato can beat him back there without even breaking a sweat, and they both know it. But it would be hypocritical of him to run away when he’s always told Naruto its best to face your problems head-on.</p>
<p>“Usually when you say that it’s actually because of something caused by the fact that he’s <em>your</em> son.” Minato replies, matching Kushina’s welcoming, cheerful tone, hanging his coat up on its hook by the door. He nearly trips over Naruto’s shoes, discarded in the entryway, right beside the heels Kushina only wears on days when she has court.</p>
<p>Kushina appears in the hall, huffing. Minato’s suspicions are confirmed when Kurama’s (ridiculously) deep voice follows her. “They deserved it!”</p>
<p>He speeds down the hall, sweeping Kushina into his arms as he passes her, setting her softly on her feet once they have joined Kurama and Naruto in the kitchen. An empty cup falls to the floor, knocked from the counter by Minato’s air displacement. Normally, he’d catch it, but he’s too busy kissing his wife to bother.</p>
<p>“You’re so <em>gross</em>.” Naruto groans and Minato shakes himself from his Kushina-induced daze to turn his attention to their son and the fox-sized and shaped symbiote sitting in his lap. The two of them have matching innocent expressions on their faces, though Naruto’s been distracted from maintaining his by his filial disgust.</p>
<p>They both also look exceptionally grumpy.</p>
<p>Minato spent <em>three</em> <em>hours</em> today mediating between Fugaku and Hiashi. He has no sympathy.</p>
<p>(One of these days, probably soon, one of the Uchiha is going to snap and go on an arson spree. He just knows it. It’ll probably be Shisui. Hopefully, they can manage to hold off until Minato has retired. As uncharacteristic as that consideration would be of them. Minato is just glad that they mostly like him. Or respect him at least. It would be all kinds of hell if they were still as disdainful of him as they were before he became the most lauded Hero in their part of the world.)</p>
<p>“So what happened at school today?”</p>
<p>“It’s a really good thing that Iruka is his homeroom teacher, is what happened.” Kushina mutters in his ear and Kurama huffs, offended. The gesture is so reminiscent of Kushina that Minato takes a moment to wonder how many of Kushina’s mannerisms Naruto has inherited because he is her son, and how many of them have been passed on to him through their mutual symbiote. His family is so weird.</p>
<p>They are the best.</p>
<p>“She deserved it!”</p>
<p>“You,” Minato points at the symbiote sternly, “Know better.” He still doesn’t know what happened, but Kushina has a look on her face like she actually agrees and Minato has long gotten used to the fact that he’s usually left holding the disciplinarian role between the two of them. Not because Kushina can’t be stern, but rather because she tends to encourage Naruto.</p>
<p>A couple more of Kurama’s tails spring up from where they are wound around Naruto’s forearm, connecting the two of them, and he gekkers at Minato. Minato ignores him with the ease of long practice.</p>
<p>“So what actually happened, Naruto?”</p>
<p>“Ino made Hinata cry,” Naruto says sulkily. “And we got mad and growled at her. That’s <em>all</em>.”</p>
<p>“You grew two tails, Naruto.” Kushina groans, flopping down in an ungainly sprawl of limbs beside their son, uncaring of the way it rumples her pantsuit. Her hand creeps over to rest on Kurama’s fur and she strokes softly, most likely unaware of her own actions. “Kurama flashed his eyes at her. We’ve talked about this! You have civilian classmates who could have seen if Iruka hadn’t interfered! If you can’t control yourselves Kurama can’t keep sharing with you at school.”</p>
<p>“Moooooooooooom!” Naruto wails.</p>
<p>Minato thinks for a second of his home office and the improvements to HQ cyber-security he’d been planning on playing with this evening. He smiles and pulls up Ichiraku’s app on his phone to place their usual order.</p>
<p>Looks like he’ll be spending his night with his family instead.</p>
<p>However will he cope?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genma likes to mock his boss and laugh about how miserable he is being a family man and all. Jokes on him, Minato <em>adores</em> being a family man. He'd be happy to retire and be a househusband honestly. Kushina is possibly plotting to conquer the world, Minato approves of this because then all the paperwork will be her problem and he can just be her arm candy. Naruto thinks his parents are gross but also really cool and he wouldn't trade them for the world. Kurama wants to know how he got saddled with this disaster family. (That's a whole 'nother story involving an invading alien strike team that decides to adopt the meatbags instead of conquering them and Kurama reluctantly growing attached to an angry teenage red-head and her street-kid superhero wannabe boyfriend.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>